Love Song
by Nessie-chan Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Esto podría ser amor. O tal vez sólo el hambre entre dos personas. Pero si tan sólo por una noche, pretendemos pertenecer aquí, que el mundo no se derrumba a nuestro alrededor, que tú no portas una katana y que yo no soy un callejero aullándole a tu luna.


**¡LO PRIMERO! : Este Fic pertenece a Rebecca Pierce quien muy amablemente me permitió hacer la traducción.**

**Summary: **Esto podría ser amor. O tal vez sólo el hambre entre dos personas. Pero si tan sólo por una noche, pretendemos pertenecer aquí, que el mundo no se derrumba a nuestro alrededor, que tú no portas una katana y que yo no soy un callejero aullándole a tu luna.

_**ADVERTENCIA: La trama de este fic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago la traducción de Rebecca Pierce y los Personajes son del Manga Dogs: Bullets & Carnage de Shirow Miwa.**_

* * *

**Love Song.**

* * *

Yo no soy como tú -le dice él entre besos fervientes- Yo no soy como tú...

Ya sea para tranquilizarse o para tratar de establecer algún tipo de barrera entre ellos, pero Naoto no lo sabe. Todo lo que sabe -siente- es el toque ardiente de sus labios, iluminando un camino a lo largo de las cicatrices de su femenino cuerpo, los ojos del albino adquiriendo un matiz vinoso, abrasador como la sangre que recorría sus venas.

Mientras las palabras mueren en un gemido ahogado contra la boca de la chica.

¿Qué podría decirle ella? ¿Además de llamarlo por su nombre en entrecortados susurros, hundiendo los dedos temblorosos en su blanco cabello, envolviendo pecaminosamente sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y simplemente expresando a través de cada célula de su cuerpo lo que no podía articular?

Haine no necesita más halagos.

Existía una urgencia entre ellos, tal vez un ardor, un hambre de sentir el calor de algo allí, aunque sólo fuese momentáneo. Debido a que en la mañana será Haine y ella se convertirá Naoto y las cosas no van a ser diferentes a lo de antes.

No habría memoria de sus fuertes y masculinos hombros o la piel perfecta bajo sus dedos. La maravillosa visión de los músculos contrayéndose con cada uno de sus movimientos, no será más que un pensamiento fugaz. Ni siquiera la forma en que ella arquea la espalda para él y enviando sensaciones a su mente que quedarán allí al borde de sus ojos cuando parpadee entre las calles llenas de gente durante el día.

Mañana no aumentaran los recuerdos de la respiración caliente contra su piel o la forma en que sus parpados tiemblan cerrados con fuerza mientras expone su larga columna o la palidez de su cuello a él en ofrenda, de súplica.

Yo no soy como tú, él quiere decir al tiempo que sus largos dedos se enredan con sus cortos cabellos entinados de negro, hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello y degustando el sabor de ella.

Porque ella es humana, es normal y seguro que hay alguien tan humano, normal y fuerte por ahí que pueda protegerla, alguien que podría hacerla bajar la filosa hoja de su katana y permitirse ponerla lejos de ella para siempre. De este modo viviría como las hembras humanas normales en un mundo común y corriente.

En un lugar al que él nunca llegará.

Así que no debería sentirse así de bien, lo que están haciendo. No debería amedrentarle los pensamientos de su femenino cuerpo debajo de él, ni traer a su mente la sola idea de alcanzar una vida fuera de su infierno, donde él podía protegerla, lograría ser fuerte.

Donde él consiguiera guardarla como en aquel instante, en el éxtasis, radiante y hermosa, en un pequeño mundo solo de ellos, donde no pasaba nada y Haine y Naoto eran sólo nombres vistos en un periódico en algún lugar a la espera de su desayuno en un café local.

Donde ella sonríe para él.

Pero esto es lo que ser un perro callejero significa. Representa tomar lo que puedas obtener, apenas se tenga la oportunidad. Se convierte en la saciedad del hambre, ya sea de sangre u otra cosa, hasta que uno estaba lleno.

Una feroz gula, mientras que los otros pecados capitales se convierten en pautas sencillas para la supervivencia básica, tomándoles en cuenta como un capricho pasajero.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una risita entrecortada, saboreando la forma en que ella se estremeció cuando le mordisqueó la oreja.

Era curioso, cómo sus ojos brillaban en la luz, como ella se movía y él pensó "Si tan sólo por un momento..."

Aquello era el pecado más mortal de todos.

Burla. . . ¿Podría la burla ser un pecado?

Pero entonces ella se movió contra él y todo pensamiento coherente se derrumbó, dejándolo sin aliento mientras apretaba el agarre en su oscuro cabello.

No podía llamarla por su nombre.

No debe llamarla por su nombre.

A pesar de que ella le hizo jadear ante la embestida de placer, sobrecargando su sistema y volviendo su mundo al revés.

Por otra parte, todo lo que quería en ese momento era deshacerse del ardor, de la necesidad de sofocar la boca ajena con la suya y de robarle el aliento que trataba inútilmente de tomar. Si ella cogía un respiro sería a través de él. Sería el gusto de él en su lengua, la visión de lo que refleja en su mirada, la sensación de él y sólo a él en su cuerpo.

No le importaba el mundo, todo podría arder en el infierno. Lo único que sabía es que esta mujer era Naoto, siempre sería ella, con o sin los fantasmas de su pasado, y que esta mujer le pertenecía.

Ella le pertenecía. A él.

Aun en la mañana. Incluso después de que deja de retorcerse debajo de él y toma la katana. Alejándose sin siquiera dejar un rastro de sí misma. Cuando se mete en la ducha, bebe una taza de café en la cafetería de la zona sola, sonrie y frunce el ceño con desaprobación respectivamente a Nill y Badou, incluso entonces ella le pertenecería.

Y aunque sus uñas arañaba y dejasen rastros como tatuajes de su presencia en la espalda masculina, patrones que nunca olvidaría, sabía que se iría pronto.

Al igual que ella, se iría el impulso de agarrar su brazo mientras abre la puerta de su apartamento para marcharse.

Repentinamente, se acerca el amanecer y ella está agarrando sus cosas, envolviendo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y atando la katana a la espalda con una facilidad que no debería estar allí. Y luego sus pasos la llevan cada vez más lejos, hasta que él no puede más y sus dedos se tornan alrededor de su brazo, se congela en su lugar y ella se vuelve a mirarlo con sorpresa.

Sus ojos se encuentran y Haine cree que la burla es un pecado y se pregunta si debería decirle al sacerdote ciego sobre esta revelación interesante.

Esta es la parte en la que por lo general él no la toca, no habla, sólo observa su partida.

Su mano sigue en el brazo de la chica y los ojos ajenos le cuestionan, él puede afirmarlo incluso en la oscuridad.

Quédate… - Él le susurra entonces-

Un momento de silencio, de contemplación en todas las posibles implicaciones de la nueva propuesta. Parece una eternidad antes de que baje la mano y ella comienza con las propias lentamente, casi vacilante a aflojar su bufanda. Sitúa la katana a un lado y se deshace de los botones de su abrigo.

Nada se dijo mientras le ayuda a quitar los últimos botones y tira de ella hacia él, dejando caer la prenda al suelo.

Yo no soy como tú, piensa él y la besa apasionadamente una vez más.

La urgencia es cada vez peor, lo nota en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente. Pero ella gime en el beso y cualquier pensamiento coherente se ha ido con su toque.

Y aunque él sabe, al igual que ella, que el infierno está justo fuera de la puerta, siempre seria así, pero de alguna manera encontraron sus piernas, se enredaron juntos otra vez y descubrió que ella aún se sobresaltaba al sentir sus dedos tanteando la base su torso.

Tal vez, aunque sólo sea por esta noche, él podía permitirse aparentar que la katana en la alfombra estaba manchada con el óxido debido al abandono y que Naoto acababa de llegar a casa de un largo turno en su nuevo trabajo. Que la última vez que había usado sus pistolas era para asustar al vecino que estaba golpeando a su esposa y que en otra habitación al final del pasillo en algún lugar, su hija dormía profundamente.

Y sólo por esta noche, no era un perro callejero aullándole a la luna.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**_Me encanta traducir historias, sobre todo una tan genial como esta, una vez más agradezco a Rebecca Pierce. _**

**_Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo lo hice en la versión original, sobra decir que amo la pareja de Haine y Naoto :3_**


End file.
